An enormous number of modern electrical devices and mechanical devices having electrical controls utilize electrical connectors of a type wherein one or more insulated electrical lead wires feed into and/or out of the connector and connect to a terminal inside the connector. Such connectors frequently are of the break-apart type. That is, the connector may be separated essentially at will into two mating halves each with one or more lead wires emanating therefrom. Alternatively, some connectors are designed to disconnectably mate with a fixed socket in a manner fundamentally analogous to that in which an ordinary household plug (i.e., connector) mates with a wall socket. For many applications an essential requirement is that the lead wires be environmentally sealed to the connector. More specifically, the interior terminal and that portion of the conductor which is bared to enable it to make electrical contact with the terminal inside the connector body must be environmentally sealed, the connector body being water impervious and the remainder of the conductor ordinarily being protected by the wire insulation. Most connectors of the type in question comprise an elongate, more or less tubular, hollow rigid housing, usually of plastic or metal with the lead wires feeding into the interior of the housing through a hollow orifice formed in one end of the connector and the other end of the connector housing being adapted for mechanically and electrically mating with another similarly formed interlocking connector housing or with a fixed socket. Frequently the connector has a separate or integrally formed interior wall or bulkhead fixed within the housing between the interior terminals and the orifice. such a bulkhead will ordinarily have holes through which the lead wires pass. As already indicated, the connector housing or shell provides environmental protection for the interior terminal thereof but some form of sealing must be provided at the orifice end of the housing where the lead wire or wires enter. This sealing is commonly accomplished through the use of elastomeric interference fit grommets or so-called potting compounds. A commonly used potting compound comprises an epoxy resin which is poured into the connector housing orifice after insertion of the lead wires. This potting compound then cures, i.e., solidifies, and encapsulates the junction and thereby environmentally seals the orifice from the end into which the wires are inserted. Although reasonably effective in terms of sealing, these sealing techniques suffer from significant shortcomings. Specifically, the elastomeric interference fit grommets are expensive and provide no strain relief and the use of a potting procedure is labor intensive and requires a substantial set (curing) time. Therefore, it would be highly desireable if a method were available which permitted rapid and inexpensive environmental sealing of the connector orifice with the lead wires in place.